The Secret 2: New Generation
by ThatCuteGamer
Summary: This is Pinecest so if you're not into that you don't have to read! After Dipper and Mabel had Lily they had another child named Ryan.
1. Teaser

A year after Lily was born they had another child, they named him John. Mabel and Dipper hoped that John and Lily wont fall in love like they did since it was more in their genes. John and Lily though were best friends. They usually went to visit their grandparents during the summer so their parents could work. Little did they know that one year, it would be the start of something new.

Hey guys! So thats the teaser for The Secret 2: New Generation. I will try to get the first chapter out today if not tomorrow. Stay tuned. Also give me some ideas on what should happen!


	2. Lily and Ryan

Lily and Ryan were sister and brother, very close to each other. Lily was 15 and Ryan was 14 currently when this story took place. Dipper and Mabel kept a close eye on them so nothing like what they did happened to them. Their kids knew that Dipper and Mabel were originally brother and sister. They thought of it as cute and adorable. Lily and Ryan did share a room but Dipper and Mabel trusted them enough not to do anything stupid. Lily wrote in her diary, not sharing all her feelings into it.

One summer when the kids were going to their grandparent's (which they shared a room in their house as well) they were talking and laughing on the bus ride which wasn't very long. When they got there, there was a note on the door.

 _Dear Lily and Ryan,_

 _Your grandfather and I went out of town for a few days. We trust you two alone. You should know the basic house rules. Love you both._

 _-Grandma and Grandpa_

The kids were excited to know that they had the house to themselves. Their birthday happened to be on the same day so they were exactly one year apart. That didn't phase them though. They were still best friends. Their birthday in in 3 days. Their grandparents wont be able to be there for their birthday but they didn't care. They could have fun by themselves.


	3. Happy Birthday

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Ryan our birthday is tomorrow!" Lily loved birthdays especially her own./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""I know Lily!" Ryan heard this from 7 days down./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"The kids had made bacon for breakfast. Ryan was coming down the stairs and tripped and fell on Lily. His face accidentally landed in her breasts which here a good size for her age. They both blushed and laughed it off awkwardly. They both couldn't stop thinking about it though. emI wasn't completely grossed out about it! She is my sister though. Ugh, this is sounding a lot like what mom and dad did!/em Ryan thought. emHe just touched me there. Mom and dad must've went through this. And this is hard to say but I…enjoyed it. /emLily thought to herself. They both knew it was wrong./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""So Ryan… about you tripping and landing on me. Its fine! It just felt a bit odd." Lily wanted to clear the air with Ryan./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Ok Lily but honestly, I'm sorry." Ryan was sorry but he did enjoy it. Did his sister happen to feel the same way by any chance?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"They continued to eat their breakfast and talk like they usually do./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"After a whole day of talking and playing it was getting close to midnight. The siblings both wanted to stay up like they usually do for their birthdays./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""10…..9….8….7….6….5….4….3….2…1…. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They both said at the same time. After they celebrated for about 2 minutes, Lily was a little tired and usually when she is she kinda acts drunk. Ryan always took care of his sister when ever this happened but this time he let her celebrate. He was sitting on his chair watching TV when Lily appeared in front of him. She climbed on hid lap which made Ryan blush a lot./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Happy birthday to me" She said quietly as she leaned forward and kissed Ryan./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"He didn't fight it though. They sat there and kissed for a bit. When they were done, Lily went to bed. Ryan sat there in awe./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""What just happened?" He said out loud to himself./p 


	4. Offering

Ryan woke up sleeping next to Lily. He jolted up and out of her bed. _Why was I in my sister's bed?_ He said to himself. After he got up Lily turned around.

"Aww come on Ryan, you were so warm!" Lily said sleepily.

"Lily do you remember last night?" Ryan asked

"Of course! I kissed you and then you were so tired you accidentally slept in my bed with me!" She said as if I knew.

Ryan's eyes were wide open. He realised he had a boner from hearing this news about this. Did this mean that he actually liked his sister? He couldn't though! Ugh why does this happen. Its probably in the family. He could ask his parents for help, no then they would be separated like they were!

"Uh earth to Ryan! Are you there?" Lily was shouting at him.

"Uh yeah I'm here I was just thinking about something." He said.

"Were you thinking about tents?" Lily asked.

"No, why?" That was a very random thing for Lily to ask.

"Well because, you have a pole coming out of your pants!" She started laughing at the end.

In embarrassment he covered it up with his hands. He was about to walk out when Lily grabbed his arm and turned him toward her.

"Ryan, its my fault its there, um…w-want me to help you w-with it?" Lily always wanted this but it still felt awkward.

"S-sure.." He didn't know why his sister offered to help him. She did like him after all! But the true question is how _he_ felt about _her_.


	5. Repeat

Lily slid down Ryan's pants slowly and saw his penis. Ryan looked away and blushed. Lily started jerking it off. At first Ryan squealed.

"Ryan are you okay?" Lily wanted to make sure Ryan was okay above anything else.

"Yeah, its just, I wasn't expecting it to feel as good as it did."

Lily kept jerking it off while Ryan moaned. After a good 2 minutes Lily started sucking on it.

"Lily its fine you do-" It felt much better like that. In a few moments he cummed into Lily's mouth. She swallowed all of it and she loved the salty taste it had.

"So Ryan, how was that?" She asked while doing a really cute face.

"Lily, you are amazing!" He yelled. Lily turned away and blushed. _Lily here is your chance! You just sucked off the love of your life and you are just going to leave it like that! Ask for_ more _!_ Lily was thinking of maybe asking for more.

"Uh Ryan?" She asked.

"Yeah Lily?" He was surprised that she wasn't getting ready for breakfast.

"C-c-could..you…d-d-"Lily was cut off by a kiss from Ryan

"Of course Lily! I m-m-mean…only to make it fair." Ryan lied a bit. He really wanted to not just to make it _fair_.

 _This is probably what mom and dad did when they were younger._ Ryan thought _Well, its different with us! We are not the same age either. Also we look nothing alike! Yeah!_


	6. ON PAUSE!

Hey guys but I'm sadly saying I'm putting this series on pause! I will do other Pinecest and other fan pics!


End file.
